Summer say Goodbay
by Angel Links Matsuyama
Summary: Quando estava na sétima série, kagome teve um encontro que ficou para sempre em sua memória, agora, está no primeiro ano de faculdade e irá passar por muitas experiências que a vida lhe proporcionará :


**Summer say goodbay :)**

**Capitulo 1**

Era um belo garoto, eu o ficava observando da janela de minha sala de aula, ele lá tão quieto e cabisbaixo, às vezes chegávamos a trocar olhares, mas eu logo desviava constrangida para a professora, e por fim, ficamos nisso durante as duas últimas aulas inteiras.

Logo bateu o sinal, todos saíram correndo para os corredores, menos eu, arrumei calmamente minha mochila sem desviar a atenção do garoto sentado na mureta de fora da escola.

Andei para a porta e voltei a olhar para fora, ele havia sumido. Fiquei um tanto desapontada, queria poder encontrar-me com ele quando saísse. Sai andando pelos corredores, agora, já quase vazios, lembrando do olhar dourado e confuso que se fixara aos meus.

Cheguei à porta com a esperança de reencontrá-lo novamente lá, mas nada, continuei andando até o portão de saída e me despedi do zelador da escola.

Andei um pouco, quando comecei a ouvir algumas vozes vindas de perto, parecia uma briga, segui para lá, afinal, era mesmo meu caminho.

Assustei-me ao chegar. Era aquele mesmo garoto, dos olhos dourados e seus cabelos cumpridos e prateados, mas dessa vez, estava coberto de sangue. Havia alguns garotos lá, que logo fugiram quando cheguei, provavelmente teriam o espancado friamente.

Fiquei horrorizada com a cena, não sabia o que fazer, minhas pernas tremiam, e lagrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto.

Gritei por socorro, mas ele segurou em minha perna para que eu parasse e olhou-me com aqueles mesmos olhos confusos e inocentes.

Sentei-me no chão e peguei um lenço de minha bolsa para tentar fazer algum curativo, pedi licença para limpa-lo e tirei o sangue que escorria sobre seu rosto, então percebi que seu corpo estava intacto, o que realmente teriam atingido fora usa cabeça.

Comecei a procurar algum corte profundo que estaria causando todo esse sangramento, nisso percebi algo diferente ao que tentava remover o sangue.

Parei assustada ao ver o do que se tratava, fiquei observando, intacta, as duas orelhinhas no topo de sua cabeça.

Ele deu um suspiro e me olhou, como se já soubesse de que essa seria minha reação.

"Você é como os outros não é? Também tem medo de mim... É melhor você ir embora...".

Eu não estava com medo, apenas confusa, eu não entendia o que era aquilo tudo.

Apertei o lenço para retirar o excesso de sangue que se acumulara, e voltei a passar em sua cabeça.

Ele me olhou com um tanto surpreso com o que eu estava fazendo, eu retribui o olhar com um singelo sorriso em meio de algumas lágrimas.

"Vai ficar tudo bem." – Disse e continuei a passar o lenço sobre sua ferida.

Ele segurou forte em minhas mãos, abaixou a cabeça e sussurrou bem baixo algo como, obrigado...

Fiz um curativo com o lenço e ele se levantou cambaleando, pedi para que esperasse, mas ele não me deu ouvidos e continuou a andar sem rumo pela rua, até desaparecer entre as casas.

Disso, se passaram 5 anos...

--;

Eu nem tinha me dado conta, já se passaram das sete horas, e eu continuava naquele mesmo lugar pensando na vida. Quando ouvi alguém me chamar pela porta do meu quarto.

"Sua amiga chegou Kagome!"

Sim, eu havia esquecido completamente de que havia marcado de sair com a Sango para comemorarmos as ótimas notas que havíamos conseguido nos trabalhos em grupo. Bom, o que eu podia fazer? No máximo ir lá pedir desculpas e me arrumar rapidinho, ela não iria se importar de esperar um pouco não é?

"Já era de se imaginar." - Disse ela um tanto sarcástica –"Fica ai pensando naquele mau caminho que entrou na escola hoje, e se esquece de todos os compromissos!"

"Eu não fiquei pensando nele. Afinal, não estou interessada, obrigada. Eu vou me arrumar, antes que a gente se atrase ainda mais." – Sorri e fui procurar uma roupa adequada. Eu estava em um bom dia, qualquer coisa estava me agradando, bom, não exatamente qualquer coisa! Vesti uma calça jeans velha, que eu me lembre, ganhei de uma amiga quando estava no final do primeiro colegial, uma blusinha não muito decotada e sem manga de cor lilás e calcei uma rasteirinha básica que combinava perfeitamente com a blusa. Prendi meu cabelo em uma presilha, deixando-o parcialmente solto, gostava dele assim, as pontas se cacheavam e ele ficava mais leve.

Coloquei um brinco que havia comprado no dia anterior e passei só um lápis e rímel no olho.

"Não estou a fim de ir amanhã à escola, vamos ter que assistir a aquela palestra besta sobre as medidas que os funcionários da escola vão tomar daqui em diante, coisa que já nos informaram no começo das aulas." – Disse Sango pegando a chave do carro em cima de minha cômoda –"Vamos perder aula por algo tão inútil, sendo que já estão chegando às provas."

Suspirei concordando com a cabeça, eu também não estava nada a fim de ir para a escola no dia seguinte, mas não exatamente por esse motivo.

"Vamos?" – Disse sorrindo.

Sango concordou com a cabeça e abriu a porta, me despedi de minha mãe que assistia televisão.

"Tomem cuidado, meninas." – Disse ela sorrindo e nós retribuímos também com um sorriso.

Iríamos com o carro de Sango, que havia ganhado de sua avó quando completou 18 anos de idade, e passaríamos para buscar Rin, uma outra grande amiga, que era dois anos mais nova que a gente, estava no começo do terceiro colegial, resolvemos convida-la para ir junto pois fazia tempo que não nos víamos, afinal ela estudava em outra escola, e por causa de tantos compromissos com a faculdade, mal saiamos já fazia um mês, no máximo fomos em uma lanchonete a dois quarteirões de minha casa, mas lá o assunto não podia ser outro! Trabalhos! Além de que estávamos à procura de emprego, eu estava fazendo um bico nessa lanchonete, mas sai de lá por causa de alguns rolos que fizeram com meu pagamento e alguns absurdos que aconteceram, e por minha sorte, no mesmo dia recebi uma proposta de emprego em uma loja e ficaram de marcar o dia da entrevista.

Nós precisávamos sair e distrair a cabeça um pouco.

Nem sabíamos aonde iríamos, talvez em um cinema, ou mesmo em um restaurante muito bom que tinha no centro da cidade, onde Sango já havia trabalhado por um bom tempo.

Quando chegamos, Rin já estava em frente de sua casa a nossa espera. Estava muito bonita por sinal, havia cortado o cabelo que antes passava de sua cintura, agora pouco passa dos ombros, o os deixou soltos já que estavam molhados, vestia um vestido não muito curto de cor azul marinho, não tinha alças, mas Rin colocará um bolerinho que fazia conjunto com o mesmo.

Entrou no banco de trás do carro com um grande sorriso e cumprimentando nós duas.

"Saudades de vocês duas, parece que a faculdade ás fazem perder o tempo para tudo não é?" – Disse ela.

"É verdade, mas se quisermos fazer alguma coisa de bom na vida precisamos disto, não é?" – Falou Sango ligando novamente o carro –"E aonde vamos?" - Sorriu.

"Tem aquele restaurante que você trabalhou há um tempo, ou então..." – Rin parou de falar e abriu um sorriso –"Tenho um lugar melhor! Por que não vamos ao shopping perto da minha escola?"

"Shopping? Rin acho que lá é pequeno demais para ser chamado de shopping, mas eu gostei da idéia! A comida de lá é muito boa, e sempre tem uma galera legal por lá." – Disse Sango.

"É, o Bankotsu sempre vai lá." – Eu disse, Sango me olhou séria e quase mudou da idéia de ir para lá, mas eu e Rin conseguimos fazer com que não mudasse. Também, por que eu tive que colocar ele na conversa? Ele foi namorado de Sango, e não há muito tempo eles terminaram, na realidade, ele terminou com ela porque achava que nada mais estava dando certo entre os dois, porém não foi bem isso o que aconteceu, ele já estava com outra, e quando ela descobriu, ficou muito mal, apesar disso, ele até que é uma pessoa legal.

Enfim, fomos para lá, e até que não tinha muita gente. Alguns casais sentados nas cadeiras ou na muretinha de fora do restaurante, Algumas garotas olhavam as vitrines das poucas lojas que tinham lá e também algumas famílias se reuniam na lanchonete.

O restaurante estava praticamente vazio. Sentamos em uma mesinha perto da janela e pedimos o cardápio, e como sempre (ou quase sempre!), pedimos macarrão ao molho, posso afirmar com toda a certeza que o macarrão de lá era o melhor de toda a cidade!

Ficamos conversando enquanto não vinha o nosso pedido, Rin nos contou que estava de rolo com um novo garoto, eu e Sango não o conhecíamos, porém, Rin nos afirmava que era um bom moço e muito bonito também! E pretendia nos mostrar quando visitássemos ela na escola, ou ficaríamos de sair juntos.

O fim da noite foi ótimo, conversamos muito, muito mesmo, acho que falamos de tudo que se podia falar e mais um pouco.

Estávamos pagando a conta quando um carro preto parou em frente ao lugar onde estávamos, ficou parado um tempo e de lá saiu um rapaz muito bonito, corpo atlético e bem alto também, Moreno com um pequeno rabinho de cavalo no cabelo, olhos castanho escuros muito bonitos. Ele nos lançou um sorriso simpático e fizemos o mesmo.

Quando ouço uma voz atrás de mim.

"Vamos logo com isso Miroku!"

Parei quieta e assustada, aquela voz lembrava muito a do garoto de tempos atrás. Agora, já um pouco mais grossa, mas com o mesmo som. Não consegui me virar para ver se realmente era ele, talvez eu ficasse sem saber o que falar na hora, ou até mesmo ele nem se lembrava de mim.

Miroku, o rapaz moreno, pegou um embrulho, que provavelmente havia macarrão já que dava para sentir o cheiro do molho, pagou o que devia e deu um tchauzinho para o atendente, fazendo o mesmo para nós.

Resolvi olhar para trás, afinal, nunca iria saber se realmente era ele quem estava lá.

O rapaz já estava de costas, mas sim, tinha aqueles belos e cumpridos cabelos prateados, usava um boné, portanto, não dava para identificar se existiam as orelhas no topo de sua cabeça, mas agora eu tinha quase toda certeza que era aquele mesmo garoto, agora já mais homem, com que eu teria tido um encontro bastante tumultuado há cinco anos atrás.

Ele parou um instante e ameaçou olhar para trás, em um instante nossos olhares se cruzaram, mas voltei a olhar para Rin, assustada.

Sango me olhou e perguntou se eu estava bem, respondi que sim, e ouvi o barulho do carro sendo ligado e se distanciando aos poucos.

Respirei funde e abri um sorriso, fiquei até contente de pelo menos telo visto novamente, gostaria de poder falar com ele, mas creio que não tenho coragem para tanto, quem sabe não nos encontramos de novo por ai?

"Kagome? Você esta mesmo bem?" – Perguntou Rin abrindo um biscoito da sorte que davam de graça no restaurante.

"Estou ótima! Por que não estaria?" – Sorri e também peguei um biscoito da sorte.

"Vamos embora agora, consegui finalmente pagar!" – Sango ficou estressada por que além de que cortaram sua fila duas vezes, a maquina do cartão de crédito de problema justo com ela.

Foi sorte terem dado esses problemas, se não perceberiam que eu teria ficado um tanto corada e iriam querer tirar satisfações do que teria acontecido.

Abri o biscoito da sorte e quebrei-o ao meio, coloquei um pedaço na boca e li sua mensagem: Algo bom irá acontecer com você, mas não se precipite ao tentar fazer as coisas, aja com calma e seriedade.

Bom, realmente teve alguma coisa a ver não é?

Guardei o papelzinho no bolso e entrei no carro, agora no banco de traz, já que Rin quisera sentar na frente.

Voltamos a conversar dentro do carro, agora eu já nem prestava muita atenção, estava com um pouco sono, combinamos de sair novamente na sexta que vem (Hoje era quinta!), e quando terminassem as aulas na segunda eu e Sango passaríamos na escola de Rin que ela apresentasse o tal garoto.

Deixamos primeiro Rin na casa dela, já que era mais perto no caminho, e depois Sango me deixou em minha casa.

Nos despedimos entrei tentando não fazer barulho, meu irmão ainda estava acordado, jogando vídeo game escondido de minha mãe, eu nem falava mais nada por que sabia que ela já o tinha visto fazendo isso e deixou passar, ou seja, quem sou eu para implicar?

Entrei no meu quarto já pulando na cama, mas me levantei novamente e tomei uma ducha para tirar o suor. Coloquei meu pijama curto com algumas menininhas desenhadas e fui me deitar, e claro, não consegui dormir tão já, fiquei lembrando dos acontecimentos.

Se algum dia, nós voltarmos a nos reencontrar, eu gostaria de poder dizer alguma coisa para ele, dizer que eu nunca consegui esquecer de tudo aquilo, porém, não sei como seria o comportamento dele, e talvez, eu poderia me arrepender profundamente...

**Continua...**

**Olá a todos :)**

**Bom, eu agradeço desde já que tenham lido minha história, e espero que tenham gostado! **

**Como é começo, realmente esta um pouco... 'Pobre' e Rápido, se podemos dizer assim, e também ficou pequeno o capitulo...**

**Mas com o tempo eu vou melhorando ela -**

**Vocês perceberam lógico, que eu escrevi a história como se fosse a própria Kagome narrando, e isso é uma experiência um tanto nova pra mim, eu sempre fiz introduções desse jeito ou coisas menores, já histórias mesmo, é a primeira vez (ou a primeira vez que sai alguma coisa!)**

**Enquanto ao titulo, vão ter algumas coisas na história que vão lhes fazer entender mais ou menos ele, também porque ele foi um tanto... imprevisto, porque eu não tinha o que por x) **

**Sobre o próximo capitulo... bom, eu não pretendo demorar muiiiito, mas, vai depender das coisas aqui :)**

**Beeeeijos ;**


End file.
